Zombietoid
Zombietoid ('''Originally known as ''Zomb.i.e Joe)' is the blond G.I. Joe Action Figure based on this character. He makes a loud scream and his weapon of choice is his machete. He was killed in battle with Brick Bardo when he accidentally lodged his machete in an outlet. History Brick Bardo hitchhiking to get to the town of Pahoota, where he tries to find a girl named Nurse Ginger (''Melissa Behr, who was shrunken to 11 inches in Bad Channels''), to prove to her that she is not alone. Meanwhile, the film cuts to Judith Grey, who has a nightmare about the events that happened in the previous film a year before. Ever since the events that took place a year before, Judith has been watching the Toyland Warehouse, believing that the toys are still alive. Meanwhile, a drunken bum enters the warehouse to shelter from the rain, and starts to mess around with a clown tricycle, until he gets knocked in the head with a box of toys, causing him to hit his head on the ground, killing him. However, his blood continues to flow over to the place where the demon was buried, and brings back: Baby Oopsy Daisy, Jack Attack, and Mr. Static, but Grizzly Teddy is replaced by a new toy named Zombietoid - a blonde GI Joe action figure with a sword as a weapon. Judith, who's now inside the building, sees the toys in full view, but is then arrested for breaking into a secluded building while serving out a suspension. After the police leave, the toys force the new security guard Ray Vernon to help them with their needs. Ginger who spends her time on a kitchen counter all alone is being harassed by a sleazy reporter for an interview and so she reluctantly agrees to one so he'll leave her in peace. After he leaves, a big spider appears and as Ginger screams, Brick suddenly shows up and shoots it dead. Then a surprised Ginger asks Brick how he's so tiny like her, which results in both characters recapping their stories. Although Ginger explains that it's herself who's been left at a doll sized height by aliens, instead of Bunny, which was what occurred in the actual story of Bad Channels. Meanwhile, Judith, who now knows about Nurse Ginger and Brick Bardo's history, bribes the news reporter to tell her where they're at, and tells her they are in Pahoota. Judith, after having a deal with Bardo and Ginger to help her kill the toys, go to the warehouse and Ginger initially doesn't believe the tale about the toys being really alive. Meanwhile, the toys kill a blonde hooker and makes her bleed on the place where the demon was buried. As Judith and friends enter the building, a fight begins, ending with Judith shooting Ray in the head (killing him), Mr. Static shooting Judith in the chest (''killing her''), and Brick shooting Mr. Static (''killing him''). Brick, who has made a promise to Judith (cop to cop thing), continues to finish that promise, but Zombietoid knocks his gun out of his hand and it falls under a pile of crates, and has his hands and feet tied to two toy trucks, and Ginger tied on to a clock when they are separated inside the ventilation shafts. Baby Oopsy Daisy explains to Brick that once midnight strikes, the Demon's soul is going to go inside Baby Oopsy Daisy, so he can rape Nurse Ginger, make the baby, eat its soul from the shell, and become a human. As Baby Oopsie Daisy is about to kill Brick, Ginger breaks free, cuts him loose, and gets carried away by Zombietoid, who continues to go after Brick. Brick and Zombietoid begin fighting, until Zombietoid's machete gets caught in an electric socket, killing him. After using a hockey stick to retrieve his gun, Brick continues on and finds Jack Attack, whom he kills by shooting its face with a single bullet, causing Jack Attack to die laughing, then leaving only his torso intact. Brick finally gets to the dollhouse shortly after the stroke of midnight and sees Baby Oopsy Daisy undressing Ginger in preparation for sex. Baby Oopsy Daisey demands Brick to drop his firearm or he will quickly kill Ginger with cervical dislocation. Brick complies and tosses his gun out of his reach. Baby Oopsy Daisey tries to penetrate Ginger but is once again interrupted, this time due to a hard kick to his groin by Ginger after he unwittingly mentions that he is now possessed by "The Master" and has a penis. The low blow causes her to be released from Baby Oopsy Daisey's grasp, giving Brick the opportunity to quickly summon his gun where he then shoots the bewildered Baby Oopsy Daisey several times, killing him. Brick continues to call the police and tells them that Judith Grey died in the line of duty, and leaves, along with Nurse Ginger to a cab that is on its way back to Pahoota. Category:Toys Category:Zombies Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Hotheads Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters